jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 13
|nextseason = }} Big Brother 13 is the thirteenth season of JRZ Big Brother. The season is remembered fondly even though it was dominated by one major alliance all season. Strong characters and fun moments won out in the end. Marina defeated Maj in a 5 to 3 vote and Sliemy took home the Fan Favorite award. Hosts Twists and Changes * '''Back to Basics - '''Every houseguest would be a juror and would be able to spectate the season. * '''Veto Selection - '''The HOH and 2 nominees would be able to choose their veto player each time. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 12 new houseguests begin the season and immediately are informed that they made jury. Additionally, the jury will get spectator perms. The final change was that the HOH and nominees would be allowed to choose their POV player. The season opens with a scavenger hunt HOH competition. Sommer, Emerald, Rock and Maj make a night 1 alliance. Meanwhile, Marina is going in hard for HOH and it pays off as she wins the competition. While she is working on coming up with her nominees, she hears rumors of Emerald and Rock being racist in a voice call. This makes them easy first nominees. Marina, Pendant, Sommer and Vlin particularly bond very closely and create an alliance together. Sliemy and Bailey keep up small talk with everyone. Emerald wins POV and Marina shifts her target to Rock. Mitchell is put up as a pawn. Meme, Rock’s friend, tells everyone to vote out Rock because he didn’t think anyone would actually do it. Rock was voted out 7-2 and Meme was left surprised. Week 2 Immediately after the last eviction, Meme creates an alliance of "everyone but Pendant" which was quickly leaked to Pendant. He called Meme out in house chat but ultimately that went no where. Matt won the HOH competition and nominated Maj and Mitchell, with bigger plans in mind. Mitchell chose Bailey to play for him and Bailey won and used it on Mitchell, with Matt's permission. Matt wanted to blindside Emerald for being a self proclaimed app beast as well as being unpleasant to share the house with. Emerald was put up. A power alliance of Bailey, Matt, Marina, and Mitchell was formed. Emerald was taken out basically unanimously. Week 3 Vlin won HOH and nominated the house targets, Maj and Meme. During the POV competition, Pendant asked if he was allowed to help people, which made other contestants nervous about him, wondering who he was helping. Pendant, Marina, Bailey, Sommer, and Sliemy helped Vlin secure veto. Matt revealed he and Vlin know one another in real life and that it would be a secret to everyone else in the game. Vlin kept nominations the same and Meme was sent packing 5-2. Matt and Marina tried to flip the votes but it did not work. Week 4 The Big Booty Bitches power alliance formed in week 1 consisting of Marina, Matt, Sliemy, and Vlin has taken over the house. Sliemy came out of nowhere and won an app head of household. She started with easy nominations of Mitchell and Pendant since they were on the outs but the alliance decided it would be best to backdoor Sommer. They figured by keeping Maj off the block, they can keep Sommer out of veto. They rigged their choices to get only people who were guaranteed to use the veto. Pendant won and removed himself off the block and then Sliemy nominated Sommer. Sommer was very angrily, rightfully so, and continued to campaign for herself and everyone continued to give her false hope but she was not dumb and knew her fate. Sommer was backdoored. Week 5 Marina wins HOH and nominates Maj & Pendant with big plans. She wants to either take out Pendant or backdoor Bailey. Her gripe is that Matt does not want Bailey to go but she does. She wants Bailey out because he is against her and also very strong at competitions. She knows either way she will piss people off. She wins the POV and takes down Pendant to follow through with her backdoor. The vote comes very close but Sliemy, Vlin and Pendant vote out Bailey. Pendant is the swing but decides to stay loyal to Marina. Week 6 Mitchell freaks out on the house and gets into a massive fight with everyone. Matt wins HOH and pretends to be livid with Marina. In Touchy Subjects, Mitchell is revealed to be completely out of the loop getting 2/12. The answers reveal that Marina is the biggest threat left as she got nominated for basically every game related category. Despite this Vlin wins veto and takes her off the block. Matt goes for Pendant now since he is against him and becoming a threat. He is sent out 3-1. Week 7 Vlin wins HOH and nominates the outsiders, Maj and Mitchell. Sliemy wins veto and keeps nominations the same for an easy week. While the vote is simple against Mitchell. Sliemy catches wind that Matt & Marina are closer than they appear and will be targeting her and Vlin. We are in the end game now. Week 8 With Maj continuing to be everyone’s favorite goat, the Big Booty Bitches alliance of Marina, Matt, Sliemy, and Vlin begin to attack one another. Marina agrees to let Matt win HOH but out of nowhere Maj comes through with the W. He nominated the people who have wronged him, Marina and Sliemy. Maj secured the POV too and kept his nominations the same. Believing Marina was on the bottom and Sliemy was the leader of BBB, he was pushing for a Sliemy eviction. Sliemy was campaigning hard and felt personally betrayed by both Matt and Vlin when she was evicted unanimously. Week 9 Marina won HOH and put up Maj & Matt. Vlin was still the target but he won the power of veto. Vlin decided to evict Matt because of how close he was to Marina. Vlin admitted he plans to take Marina to the end over the mega goat, Maj. Week 10 Finale Jury